highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
True Longinus
The True Longinus, also known as the Holy Spear of the Setting Sun and The Spear of Destiny, is the first and most powerful Longinus and the same spear St. Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ. It is capable of vaporizing a High-class Devil with a single stab. It was wielded by Sousou of the Hero Faction. Summary The True Longinus is one of the Holy Relics known as the Holy Spear alongside the True Cross, Holy Chalice, Holy Nails and the Shroud of Turin. The True Longinus is wielded by Sousou until Volume 12 when Indra confiscates it and sends Sousou to the Realm of the Dead before escaping into the Underworld with it. Abilities The True Longinus is a bladed spear that is capable of killing Gods and Buddhas. It can also be used to kill Satans and Devils due to its status as a Holy Spear. It can create an energy blade that is made up of Holy energy that can vaporate an ultimate-class Devils with ease. It can also extend and retract according to the user's will. Forms True Longinus Geta Demelung True Longinus Geta Demelung (真冥白夜の聖槍（トウルー・ロンギヌス・ゲッターデメルング） Tōrū Ronginusu Getā Demerungu), also known as the Holy Spear of the Pure White Night, is the original Balance Breaker of the True Longinus. It has yet to be shown in the series. Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine (極夜なる天輪聖王の輝廻槍(ポーラーナイト・ロンギヌス・チャクラヴァルティン） Pōrā Naito Ronginusu Chakura Varudein) is the sub-species Balance Breaker of the True Longinus which creates seven orbs called the Seven Treasures (七宝 Shippo), each having a different ability. The seven orbs each has the same appearance making it hard for the opponent to differentiate which ability is used by the wielder. The seven abilities are: *'Chatsuka Latana' (輪宝（チャツカラタナ） Chatsuka Ratana): Has the ability to destroy all weapons. Sousou first uses it to shatter Xenovia's Ex-Durandal. *'Itustei Latana' (女宝（イツテイラタナ） Itsutei Ratana): Completely stops the special ability of women for a short time. Sousou first used it on Rias and Akeno. *'Atsusa Latana' (馬宝（アツサラタナ） Atsusa Ratana): Changes the location of the opponent the user chooses. Sousou first used it on Kuroka and Le Fay to redirect their attacks at Asia. It can also be used to teleport Sousou himself to the location of his choice. *'Mala Nitana' (珠宝（マラニタナ） Mara Nitana): Has the ability to send the attack sent towards the user to other people. *'Hatsutei Latana' (象宝（ハツテイラタナ） Hatsutei Ratana): Grants the wielder the ability to fly. *'Kahabatei Latana' (居士宝（ガハパテイラタナ） Kahabatei Ratana): Creates warrior-like existence and acts in the same way as Blade Blacksmith's Glory Drag Trooper. *'Balinayaka Latana' (将軍宝（バリナーヤカラタナ） Barināyaka Ratana): A strong attack with high destructive powers. The strongest ability of the seven. The first four abilities were shown in Volume 11, while the last 3 abilities were shown in Sousou's fight against issei in Volume 12. According to Sousou, the Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine is still incomplete. Truth Idea The Truth Idea (覇輝（トゥルース・イデア） Turūsu Idea), also known as the Brightness of Supremacy, is a forbidden form exclusive to the True Longinus which is similar to the Juggernaut Drive. Azazel calls it "The Dying Wish of the God of the Bible." According to Sousou's explanation, Truth Idea's effects depend on God's will in the Holy Spear and sucks the ambition of the holder of this spear, and by responding to how strong the opponent is, it will create many effects and miracles which will be different depending on what the will chooses such as granting an absolute power to destroy the opponent or a blessing to the opponent. Trivia References Category:Terminology Category:Longinus Category:Sacred Gears Category:Items